Broken Remastered
by Midvalley Petals
Summary: Knives contemplate his life as he cuts the last of his ties to Rem. A REMASTERED VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL STORY


Broken

---------------------------

I hate you Rem.

I hate everything you've tried.

Everything you are….

Everything you did.

I hate your morals, and ethics, and all your talk of love and peace.

But I especially hate you.

How inconsiderate of me. I never really expressed my reasoning. Why I hate you?

Let me think on this one for a few.

Perhaps it is because_he_ loved you more, or maybe because you were just another one of _them_. Perhaps it was jealousy, or envy of what you had achieved?

Or maybe I just wanted you dead.

No, no… I'm not as cruel as that. You want to know? Fine.

I hate you because you are who you are. You are Rem Saverem, the savior of mankind and the only true human who cared. You saw though Vash, and despite all glaring differences and premonitions, you kept us alive.

I supposed it would be appropriate to be grateful then, correct? Well I am not. I'm not grateful for our survival due to you, not only once, but twice. You may be the reason why I am here, but you are also to blame for why all the other scum is surviving on what should have been _our_ planet. I truly hate you more than _I_ know.

You saved your people more than once, too. They are truly in your debt, and should be praying to you for their survival. But even they do not know of the sacrifices of Rem Saverem; the reason why they're here on this planet full of sand. You didn't want credit, I know that much. I suppose it could be because you truly did love them… Or _you_ felt it was the "right" thing to do… Justifying that your sacrifice was correct.

I understand your plight as well as my own. I want to protect my people, but from your kind. Just the thought of humans makes me sick. Your people have hurt and abused my precious brethren for far too long. So upon my will, it's _your_ turn to get burned. However, Rem, you may stay untouched. It's not the fact that you are already dead. And surely don't get the foolish notion in your head that I loved you, or it is because _he_ loved you. No. It's the truth that you have lived through our pain... The truth of our shared circumstances. You have been in my position. It's the fact that you are you.

It's fair to say that you have influenced me more than I would have liked, or more-so than you thought. We are on the opposite sides of the spectrum, thus confirming us as enemies. Human against Plant. This was inevitable since the moment our species have come into contact. However, he was chosen by you to fight for mankind… Or perhaps he chose himself?

He blames me, that much is true. But he blames himself above all else. My unfortunate brother. We will be together again one day, and we _will_ be happy. This is what I envisioned from the beginning, but _she_ destroyed my dream. She let those disgusting humans live. She was their savior, and they will never know it. My poor Rem.

So, the hate stems from everywhere.

Because of this… I admire you, Rem.

I admire that despite the situation, you never abandon your morals.

I admire you beliefs… Your sacrifice.

But I especially admire you.

It is because you are Rem Saverem; the person that I find so much admiration, but hate as well. It is an even balance, but constantly teetering on hate.

Regardless of all of this… _We_ became enemies… Enemies because of you. For this, I will never forgive you.

Was it you? Me? Him? No… Then who was it?

We are enemies because the two of us. Me and Vash, that is. Though I find it ironic and self-righteous that all the blame falls onto my shoulders. Let it be that way, see if I care.

You did mold Vash into who he is, though, and that is one thing I am honestly thankful for. Even if we are opposites, and he will never see the light… Even if he wishes me dead, or he wishes it was him to kill me… He would never be able to do it. Why? Because of your pathetic influence over his life. So he has self-proclaimed imself as the soldier of love and peace.

He has self-inherited the job as human savior.

You know the irony running rampant through this theme?

Vash isn't even human.

But our conversation is drawing to a close, Rem. Do me one last favor, though. Leave my mind, and discontinue your deplorable attempt to guide me back to righteousness. I realize how long you've been watching over me even after all the "horrible" atrocities that I've committed. I'm just misguided, right?

No. I am NOT misguided. My actions and decisions ARE correct, and I will never stray my path.

So as I kill the last tie between us all, I want you to remember this final thought.

You are and were _never_ a part of me, so stop burdening me with your presence.

----------------------------------

Written by Gwen B.

Original Creation Date: January 26, 2001

Remastered Date: March 1, 2008.


End file.
